ravencbbctvseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 1: Parasail Into Peril
(The movie opens with the Universal and CBBC logos forming. Then, the movie's title rolls: Raven: Jurassic Park 3. It shows a series of clips of what the viewer is about to see in the movie.) * Max Taylor: (voiceover) In this movie, we're going to be exploring the Lost World of Africa. For almost 100 years, this was a forgotten land. Now, new discoveries have revealed some of the most spectacular dinosaurs ever found. Two giant killers, both bigger than T-Rex, both living in the same place. One of these killers, more than any, has captured the imagination - a bizarre killer that we've only just managed to reconstruct in the last few years. (Cut to the globe. A series of databases open up.) * Max Taylor: (voiceover) The story begins in Egypt, in 1912, when fragments of a giant dinosaur were discovered - a predator with 2-metre-long spines rising over its back. It was unlike anything seen before. It was only in 2005, when a complete upper jaw was found, that we could accurately reconstruct this bizarre creature. With a skull almost 2 metres long, this dinosaur was a colossal 17 metres from nose to tail, 4 metres longer than T-Rex. (The movie starts out at sea off the coast of Africa. Then the camera pans up and sees a plane flying overhead and we see a person looking at the plane through binoculars on a speed boat and he alerts the driver to drive the boat. And we get an aerial view of the boat driving through the water and it shows the person hooking up Volna and probably a 49 year-old man.) * Enrique Cardoso: Here you go, my friend. * Ben Hildebrand: Make sure you get us as close as you can. I'll give you something extra if you make it a good trip. * Enrique Cardoso: Hey, I'm going to get you close, my friend. But not too close, huh? You don't want to be eaten. * Ben Hildebrand: laughs * Enrique Cardoso: You ready, amigo? * Ben Hildebrand: Ready! * Volna: Ready! * Ben Hildebrand: One, two, three! pulls the harness and the parasail opens up. * Volna: WHOA!!!!! Ben and Volna are flying up in the air as they whoop and laugh. * Enrique Cardoso: Volna, heave! and Volna are going more higher and higher as the rope is almost reeled out. * Ben Hildebrand: You scared? * Volna: Uh-uh, this is great! * Ben Hildebrand: laughs they are way high up as Volna records it with a video camera. * Volna: See anything yet? * Ben Hildebrand: No, not yet. down below, the boat is heading straight toward a cloud of fog. * Enrique Cardoso: in Costa Rican to the driver boat jumps a big wave and soon it's into the fog. And back in the air with Volna and Eric, they are still looking at the island, and just as Ben was recording the camera the boat shakes. * Ben Hildebrand: Whoa! * Volna: What was that? * Ben Hildebrand: I don't know. they are shaken around violently as there is distant growling down below from the fog. Hold on! * Volna: What's happening? * Ben Hildebrand: Hold on! * Volna: groaning Make it stop! they are shaken around, they look down below and out of the fog the boat is empty and wrecked as Enrique and the driver are not on board and there is blood. * Volna: What happened to them?! * Ben Hildebrand: I don't know! he looks up ahead and notices that the boat is heading towards some rocks! Oh, my God. * Volna: We're gonna crash! * Ben Hildebrand: Alright, alright, no were not! * Volna: We're gonna crash! boat is coming closer and closer to the rocks. * Ben Hildebrand: I'm going to take this loose! Let go of the rope! * Volna: We're gonna crash! * Ben Hildebrand: Let go of the rope! boat is getting more closer to the rocks as Volna loosens the rope. Move your hands! boat is getting even more closer to the rocks. * Volna: Hurry up! boat hits a rock. * Ben Hildebrand: Alright, here we go! releases the rope as the boat crashes into the rocks while he and Volna fly towards Africa. * Ben Hildebrand: It's going be okay, bud. fly towards the island as it fades to the next scene. Category:Scenes Category:Action Scenes Category:Horror Scenes Category:Raven: Jurassic Park 3